


The Sufferer

by page_of_hope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Final Sermon, Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page_of_hope/pseuds/page_of_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sufferer's tragic death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sufferer

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this may/may not be completely accurate. Thank you.

You can’t help but cry out as a blue arrow impales itself in your stomach, candy red blood spilling from the wound. Why couldn’t the highbloods just understand? Why couldn’t they just see what you’re trying to say?

The Disciple is knelt in front of E%ecutor Darkleer with his arrow pointed to her heart. A pang goes through your heart and tears start to blur your vision. Your hands turn into fists as you bring your head up to glare at the troll. “I have been peaceful. I have been kind.” Your voice is low and husky, but is still audible. All of those who had gathered to watch you die turned their gaze away from your matesprit to look at you. Their faces wore smirks, as if to tease you. “I only dare to speak what other’s have been dreaming for so long.” Your voice sounds somewhat strained as you scan the faces of the people you have known for so long. You spot Ψiioniic knelt down in front of the Condesce, and your anger spikes further.  
“I had dreams too. Dreams of what might have been. Where blood was simply blood. And all of us were equal. If wishing for that is herricy, then "yes" I deserve to die. I've seen acts of the most sublime kindness, and the most vile cruelty. They say powerful beings find anger when they have no room for love. What made you so? Are you scared of change? Scare of those who are different?” Your gaze shifts up to The Baroness, and your lips curl up in a snarl. 

“I realize, I am different from you. I have known feeling that none of you can ever hope to know. I have known the comradery of a friend who supported me against all odds. I have known a compassion of a guardian who took me in whom no others would, and raised me to dream and hope. I have known a love and passion that transcended definition. There is no use hiding it now…” You spit out some blood and cough. You were dying. You are dying. Everything you had worked so hard for was going to go to waste. All the of teachings, gone to waste. You watch as the Condesce laughs, but she doesn’t say anything. She wants you to continue.

“You all can see me for what I am! The Signless, the sufferer, the mutant. My blood burns brightly for all to see. It is a flame of a revolution that you cannot ever hope to quell. My memory can be erased, but my idles will never die. My mistake was believing that I could change a world infected by hate and corruption. You have taken the freedom of an innocent troll and his blessings into a CURSE. “ Before getting captured you never yelled. You were never angry. But now, being on your deathbed, something inside of you seemed to have sparked. You can not be stopped now.

“The pity you've taken on my disciple will wound her.She has known true love and you forced  
her to a life of solitude! Forced a mother to watch her son DIE! I see you for what you are...I've always FUCKING HAVE!” Your eyes meet your mother’s, The Dolorosa. She seems shocked that you are speaking like this. The tears in her eyes almost make more come to your own, but you swallow them down. You have to seem strong to them. To scratch the surface of their closed off minds. 

“I THOUGHT I COULD FUCKING CHANGE YOU! FUCK ME FOR BEING A FUCKING FOOL! FUCK.FUCK.FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK…....fuck.” Your screams turn to silence as you hang your head. Never in your life had you heard those words, yet there they were. The anger behind them is so evident, that it almost scares you. What you’re becoming -what you’ve become- scares you. 

“I am angry...because I forgive you...I may be the biggest fucking fool in Alternia...but when I close my eyes I see a world where we all work together...and it so fucking…” Tears start to form again and you left them fall freely. The mix with your candy blood on the ground. “Beautiful.” 

“Finish him off Darkleer. We’re done here.” You don’t get the chance to look up when another arrow hits you, right in the chest. You roar with pain, the tightness in your chest reminding you that you are dying.

Because that is exactly, what you are doing.

You hear The Dolorosa cry out, along with The Disciple. You pick your head up to give them just one last smile, before everything goes black.


End file.
